The Journey Through the Dimensions
by SamuraiJack5000
Summary: This is an AU fic. I won' say anything else. Please review!
1. Prolouge

The Journey Through the Dimensions  
  
Prologue  
  
Yami sat upon his throne. His little brother, Yugi, was standing beside him. "Brother," Yugi said, "you have a visitor," A strange person walked in the throne room. He was tall, with grayish-white hair. The most interesting feature about him though, was his left eye. It had a strange golden eye over it. "Greetings, Pharaoh of the Chen Realm. I come from the Zarne Realm," he said.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
"I am Emperor Maximillion, of the Pegasusian Empire."  
  
Yami cringed. He had not heard good things about the Pegasusian Empire. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want the entire realm."  
  
"What?! You think I would do such a thing?!  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Maximillion pulled out a dagger and threw it. It hit the now standing Yami, causing him to fall. Yugi rushed to his brother's side. "Yugi," Yami whispered, "do you remember that puzzle I gave you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You must-"  
  
"You're still alive, Pharaoh?! Well, I will soon change that!" Maximillion interrupted.  
  
But by then a guard had snuck up on him and shoved a sword in his back and out his chest. "What do you think you're doing?! This is my favorite cloak!" yelled Maxmillion.  
  
"Yugi, use the puzzle," Yami said while Maximillion was beating up on the guard that attacked him.  
  
"How do I use it?"  
  
"Just imagine me going inside the puzzle."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Yugi did what his brother told him to do, and Yami vanished into the puzzle. Then Yugi ran from the throne room. Maximillion had just finished pounding the guard when he noticed that Yugi and Yami were gone. "They got away. No matter, the younger one is of no concern to me and Yami won't get very far with that wound of his. I guess that I will take care of the realm while they are gone." Maximillion's laughter rang throughout the realm. 


	2. The Tari Realm

I do not own Yugioh or it's characters blah blah blah  
  
Ch.1  
  
Yugi stood in front of the portal. "So this is the gate to the Tari Realm," He thought to himself.  
  
"That is right."  
  
Yugi nodded. It had taken him a while to get used to the fact that Yami was now the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi thought about what he would to Maximillion for taking the realm and hurting his brother. Yugi wanted to fight Maximillion, not flee. But he didn't have the power to defeat the insane emperor. Yugi stepped through the portal.  
  
***  
  
Maximillion smiled. His army had come quickly and had taken the realm easily. He thought about Yugi and frowned. He then shook his head, almost as if he were trying to shake off the frown and then smiled. "That boy is of no concern to me,"  
  
***  
  
Yugi was in a forest. He remembered that the Tari realm was the elf world. Yugi walked through some undergrowth, only to be surprised by an Elvin girl who had jumped from a low tree branch. She studied him for a few minutes, and then offered him a handful of berries. "My name is Tea`, what's yours?  
  
"Yugi."  
  
She closed her eyes. "I sense another within your trinket," is what she said. The puzzle glowed and they both could hear Yami's voice. "IT IS MORE THAN A TRINKET!!" Tea thought for a second. Then, with rattlesnake speed, she snatched the puzzle and jumped to a high tree branch. "You would be better off without this demon," she said.  
  
"He's not a demon!"  
  
"Oh, then what is he?  
  
"He's my brother!"  
  
On Yugi's part, that was the wrong thing to say.  
  
***  
  
"Your highness, I have news for you," the guard said.  
  
"This had better be important. You know I don't like to be disturbed while I'm doing my educational reading and drinking fruit juice."  
  
"Well, the boy Yugi has escaped to the Tari Realm."  
  
Maximillion laughed. "The elves execute anything that is remotely demonic, Yugi and Yami wouldn't stand a chance," he said, having figured out that Yami was in the Millennium Puzzle. "If they do make it, I have a surprise waiting for them in the Naa Realm. 


	3. The Test

I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Ch.2  
  
Yugi was uncomfortable being tied up and dragged by a vine. Tea` had done this after he said that Yami was his brother, so she wouldn't think that he was a demon. But she thought that Yugi was also a demon after he said that. She kept a firm grip on the vine. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a very, very, very large tree. She tapped on the bark of the towering tree. Yugi wondered why she did that, but then he saw why. A hole opened in the tree and Tea` walked through it, dragging Yugi along with her. She walked to a long stairway and motioned for Yugi to get up. They began their long ascent to the top chamber of the tree.  
  
"Talu has a message for you, your highness," said the guard standing in front of Maximillion's throne. Maximillion got up from the throne. "This had better be good, Talu," he mumbled to himself. He went to a black crystal cube and to it he said, "What is it, Talu?" A voice came from the cube in response. "I just wanted to tell you that everything is going according to plan here in the Naa Realm. Only one man came close to figuring out your plan, but he "accidentally" fell from the airship."  
  
"Nice job. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
With that, Maximillion walked back to the throne smiling.  
  
Tea` came to a stop in front of a male elf who was sitting in a regular wooden chair. "I have brought a demon for execution, King Jalde," she said while bowing. Jalde studied Yugi for a moment, just as Tea` had when she first met him. "I want to test him first," he said. "How?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Have you ever played the Shadow Game?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's how."  
  
Jalde walked to a table, and Yugi followed. The table had a pink crystal ball floating over it. "What does that do?" Yugi asked pointing to the crystal.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Jalde is just a regular fountain of information," Yugi thought to himself sarcastically. They both sat down at the table. Two screens displaying their life points magically appeared they both read 2000. "I'll go first. I call upon the Mystical Elf in attack mode!" Jalde exclaimed.  
  
Name: Mystical Elf  
  
Attack Power: 800  
  
Defense Power: 1000 (correct me if I'm wrong, please)  
  
Yugi looked at the cards in his hand. " I summon the Celtic Guardian, also in attack mode!"  
  
Name: Celtic Guardian  
  
AP: 1400  
  
DP: 1200  
  
"Attack, Celtic Guardian!' Yugi cried. But as the Celtic Guardian raised its sword, it's attack points doubled to 2800. It then attacked the Mystical Elf, bringing Jalde's life points down to zero. "What happened?" asked a surprised Yugi. He knew that he was stronger than the Mystical Elf, but that wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't even placed a magic card to increase his monster's power a little, much less double it. And from the looks on the faces of the elves who had gathered around to watch, they didn't know what happened either. Jalde began to laugh. "It's my newest spell," he explained, "If my opponent is a demon or wearing something possessed by a demon, his monster's attack power is reduced to a quarter of what it was. If my opponent is demon-free, his monster's power is doubled." Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when he heard those words. "Tea`, I have a mission for you," said Jalde.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You will accompany Yugi on his travels. He needs all the help he can get to fight Maximillion."  
  
"How did you know?!" asked Yugi(he sure has a lot of questions). "I have my ways. Tea`, you tw-I mean three may proceed to the Naa Realm gate," said the Elvin King. Yugi and Tea` walked off, not knowing of the trap Maximillion has set for them in the Naa Realm. 


End file.
